


I'd do it again

by Canunotbro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, more than one ending optional because I'm not that mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canunotbro/pseuds/Canunotbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wakes up every morning in a pool of sweat and a mysterious blond on his mind. Weird giant creatures invade his dreams at night but all consist of a blond youth. Who was this person? Why did he appear? Levi would soon find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rivarmin is a beauitful pairing. I to put 2 endings, or 2 alternates. Thank me later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I plan on ending it with a major character death. If asked, I'll make an alternate ending.

It was the year 850, Titans roamed the vast areas outside the walls. Wall Maria had been taken and destroyed. Now the Titans were making their way into the city. They, the Scouting Legion, were trying their best to keep them from getting any deeper. Many soldiers were lost. There were so many that there was no way of counting. The corporal, Levi, watched in horror. A piercing scream caught his ears and he looked over. A blond youth, a male with feminine qualities, was in the hands of a Titan. His eyes wide and the blue has faded away. Suddenly his screaming stopped as his head was bitten off and soon, the whole body was. 

Levi's eyes widened and almost let out a scream. His body was sweaty and he was gasping for air. A soft groan escaped his lips as he rolled over. It was just a nightmare. That same nightmare has been reoccurring for a while. Truly bothersome. Well now he couldn't sleep. Great. He looked over at the clock that sits on his night stand. Five A.M. He would have to wake up soon anyways. Levi swung his legs over his bed and placed his head in his hands. Who was this blond brat that kept appearing in his dreams? Oh well, he had better things to do.

The raven haired male got up and collected his clothing. His choice was a white dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. Before putting them on, he had to take a shower. As he walked into the bathroom, his clothes stuck to him, that caused the male to give a grossed out expression. How disgusting. He quickly peeled the drenched clothing on him and hopped in the showing. The water felt cool against his slightly red skin. Just like any other person, he thought about a lot of things while in the shower. It was peaceful there anyways.

Those nightmares, they felt so...real. It was almost like a memory, though ginormous humans were just a myth that supposedly happened over two thousand years ago, and no body wore clothes like that. Why did it seem so familiar though? A sigh escaped him as the water slowly grew colder, which was his cue to begin washing off. It was nice to feel clean again. A lot of people thought he was a clean freak, but he wouldn't agree. He did hate dust, stains, and dirt things, but he doesn't freak over them. It was common sense to clean up, though he knew of a few who didn't have that.

As he turned the water off, he let his hair drip a little before steeping out and drying himself off. Another day that was surely going to be boring. Levi's job wasn't the best but it payed good money. Levi didn't get along with a lot of people, though his boss was one he could stand. The man's name was Erwin Smith. He was definitely fit for a boss, just by his nature. He worked for a company that created software. He was what most would call, a "Software Developer." It took him some extra years in college, but it was worth it.

He graduated not too long ago, about a couple years ago or maybe three. The male was now twenty six and soon he would be twenty seven. His birthday was on Christmas but he never celebrated either. He took a look at the alarm clock after slipping his clothing off and sighed. It was still too early. With a click of his tongue, his feet carried him into the kitchen of his small house. No one was around or lived close, which was just the way he liked it. As you probably have guessed, Levi wasn't a people person.

It wasn't long before he started to make a cup of coffee to wake him up. Once it was made and in a mug, he took a sip. The smell from the drink filled his nostrils as he sat down on the couch. He had at least thirty minutes until he had to leave for work. He was currently working on a software for a company, god knows who, that needed help organizing their data they have received. They apparently needed the best out there, which made him smirk a little and take another sip. He hummed lightly and waited for the rest of the time until he had to go to work. He had a rude awakening coming for him.

The drive there was boring, as usual, but it didn't take long. It took him about thirty minutes to an hour since he rode the bus. It always changed since different people got off on different stops. Levi payed the driver and then sat down at the same spot he sat at every day. The back of the bus next to the window on the Left side. He preferred to sit there, but he dealt with it if he couldn't. As he sat there, he looked out the window, thinking.

The bus ride went smoothly and before he knew it, he was at his stop. Quietly but quickly, he got up from his seat and made his way off the bus. The first thing he was met with was the giant building. It was about 10 stories high. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked into the building. As usual, people greeted him and he would greet some back, others he would just nod at. He held a small conversation with his boss before getting to his office. It was nice having his own place to work.

The beautiful wooden desk sat near the back of the room. The desk was covered by a computer, a phone, and some other materials he always kept next to him. The room itself was very basic. The walls were white, a wooden chair sat in front, and there was only one window to his right. It wasn't a lot but good enough. He sat down in the slightly plush, back chair and immediately got to work.

The sound of his fingers against the keyboard were soft, yet loud enough to be heard by someone in the room. His fingers darted from one key to another. Typing for so long, he has gotten used to it, typing without even looking at the keys. Suddenly, his fingers stopped moving and his eyes widened. No... Not again.

A soft sob was heard very close to him. A head was buried in his shoulder and one of his arms wrapped around a body. It was that same blond kid. Levi's body was stiff as he was kneeling on the ground. There were a pair of arms wrapped around his torso, clinging as if it was to save his life. His eyes felt heavy as he wrapped his other arm around the blond youth. Then, a huge shadow came over them and his eyes widened.

His body froze and he leaned back into his chair. He ran a hand through his hair as he quietly gasped for air. This was getting on his nerves. He had no idea who this blond brat was, but he appeared in a lot, but not all, of his dreams. It's only been a couple of times where things like this have happened. The raven haired male would have described it as a flash back, though he had no memory of it actually happening. Though he hated to admit it, ever since this whole thing started, his curiosity has risen. 

These 'flash backs' and memories started a couple months ago. It started out with random dreams and then slowly escalated to visions coming out of no where. His eyes traveled to the ceiling where a small fan slowly spun around and around. There was a pounding in his head now. Not to mention he felt like he couldn't focus on anything. Glancing at his clock, it was noon. At least he got some things done today. Standing up, he walked out and made his way to the office of his boss where he would ask for the day off.

A bus wouldn't be here for another hour or so, and Levi was not going to wait that long. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he walked towards the subway. He hated taking the subway since it was usually packed, but he was not going to walk either. He payed to get on and waited on a bench. His eyes traveled around the subway and found nothing, except looking back, he spotted something that made his eyes widened. 

Standing there, alone was a short haired blond. His eyes were bright blue and his skin was slightly pale. He looked so familiar but he has never seen him except... Could it be? The other looked like that kid from his dreams and visions, though he looked older. Possibly twenty or twenty one. He looked away before he could get caught but it looked just like the kid. Groaning a little, he stood up when the subway finally came.

Levi was one of the first people on. He stood in the back of the subway, watching as everyone piled in. Just as if it was destiny, the same blond stood in front of him. He was a little taller than Levi but not by much. As he noticed this, he clicked his tongue quietly before looking around. Although Levi could care less, he was a very outgoing person, but why did it feel like he had such a hard time saying something to this person. He didn't want to dwell on something not worth even thinking about.


	2. Chapter 2 revamp

Levi looked around the whole ride, looking anywhere but at the blond boy he had a hard time looking away from. There was no way it was him. It was impossible! Those were only dreams. None of them were real. His grip on the metal railing tightened before his stop came up and he walked off. His hands were stuffed in his pocket as he walked out with the crowed. No one bothered to bump into him, which he was absolutely glad for. However, he held back a little so he wouldn't have to force his way up with the crowd. Levi rubbed at his temples, beginning to grow a migraine when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

When he saw no one there, he sighed. Just his imagination. He was going mad. He ran his hand through his hair and picked up his briefcase. He was getting paler which didn’t help the face he already was pale. For now, he needed to figure this out. Let’s see. In his dreams, a few things stood out. One, the blond brat that kept appearing. Two, the name Corporal. Three, that weird symbol on their backs. Four, those massive creatures. What were their names again? Levi racked his brain up for some sort of answer.

“It started with a T.” He mumbled to himself. A soft groan escaped him as he walked around the corner and soon, got close to the open area near his house. Thank god he lived in the middle of no where. With all of this going on, this was killing him. Perhaps he should get some help. As he walked down the street, he got his phone out and dialed a number.

“Hello?”

“Hey Hanji.”

“Levi! Hey Ho-”

“I’m fine. Listen, I need some help.”

“What is it?”

“I need you to do research on something. I don’t know what it’s called but I can describe it.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

For the rest of the time, he spoke with Hanji, describing everything. In that time, Hanji wrote down everything in return. They seemed to have a curious tone in their voice.

“Levi. Why are you even asking for this?” There was a pause before he answered. 

“I happen to run across something but I had no idea what it was. Can you help me or not four-eyes?” He asked while unlocking his door and walking in.

“Of course Levi! Maybe we could go out for lunch when I find it?” They asked. It was more of an it will happen anyways than an invitation. 

“Fine. Tell me the details later.” 

“Okay. Bye Levi!”

“Bye.” He hung up and removed his shoes while locking the door. If he was going to be like this for a while, he would have to get more comfy. So he pulled out a loose and long sleeved shirt with some sweat pants and sat on the couch. His laptop rests in his lap as he turns it on and opens the notepad. Levi was going to type out every single detail he could picture. First, the huge creatures. They seemed to range from the height of an average tree to anything over. They also seemed to be feared.

Second, there seemed to be a group of people fighting against these. They all bore a strange symbol. What was it again? It looked like two separate wings but of two different colors. It was awhile before he picked up his pen again and began to draw out something. It was a little messy but he seemed to have been able to remember it well. He drew it perfectly in a way. They two wings overlap each other over a gray surface. What in the world is that? This was starting to hurt his head. Literally, chucking the notepad to the side, he looked at the clock. It was still early.

Quickly he got up and walked into the kitchen. Maybe there was something small he could eat without having the fear of throwing up or continuing to feel sick. Before finding himself something to eat, he got a water bottle out and began to drink it. Maybe he is just going crazy.

A soft sigh escaped him as he shut the door and rested the top of his head against it. His gray eyes stared at the ground underneath him in thought. The blond kid was of no importance anymore. He just wanted to know what in the world was going on. If he didn’t find out soon, he was going to flip. 

Levi glanced out the window and walked over to it. The stars were bright but suddenly one flashed. It was a shooting star. His brows furrowed as he took a sip of his water. He never believed in stupid things such as shooting stars or lucky items. He made a sound of annoyance. 

“I wish this whole deal will be over, and I can find that blond brat and figure out who he is… but that’s too much isn’t it?” He asked more to himself as he closed the window and watched the star pass. 

“If only wishes came true.” He walked back to the couch and slowly sat down. Today was just too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re did it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Levi is finally on to something  
> Maybe not

Perhaps his feet dragged him there, or he was conscious enough to do so. Whatever the case may be, Levi didn't remember laying in bed. Perhaps he was too tired. That would explain why the covers were off his body. Or more like, he was on top of his overs. He was only awoken by his phone buzzing. The time was six thirty in the morning. Who would call him at such a time. Even on a Saturday. So as he picked up the phone and was blinded for a few seconds, he saw it was spammed with text messages of a person named Hanji with a winky face next to it. Why hasn't he changed it again? He unlocked his phone and got used to the brightness as his messages loaded.

Hanji ;) : Levi! Levi!

Hanji ;) : I did some research and have some news.

Hanji ;) : Well, kind of good news.

Levi sighed and sat up. He ran his hand through his slightly messed up hair and then looked back at his phone. Might as well answer the phone while he was aware of it.

Levi: Yes?

Hanji ;) : It's about what you were looking for! Sadly it's not a lot but I found something.

Hanji ;) :How about we go to your favorite restaurant and talk about it there?

Levi pondered it for a bit. He enjoyed going to the place. It had a variety of foods from seafood to the juiciest of meats. It was so good. So with that, Levi began to type out his response to her.

Levi: Sure.

The sun was barely peaking through the windows; the curtains blocking the rays from escaping all the way. Not yet. A sigh escaped the male as he slowly stood and walked into the bathroom. He might as well be expecting a lot today. With that, he gathered up his nicer clothes and set them out. He would change into those later. For now, he simply gathered up his shirt and pants and set them gently to the side. He felt filthy. The minute the water turned on, he began to undress. Perhaps he could go one day without all of this occurring. That's all he asks. Just one day, please...

-

It was almost time to go. He put on his nice outfit which was black dress pants, an off-white button-down shirt with a black tie and a black blazer. The restaurant was one that Hanji and Levi always went to together. It was like a moral thing between them. Might as well go now. The dark haired male sighed and took out his phone. Looks like four-eyes hasn't texted him yet. He quickly grabbed his keys and began to set for Hanji's place. Then again, he better ask if they were ready. So with that, he put her on speed dial and began to call them.

"Hello? Levi." They purred in response after picking up the phone.

"Are you ready or not?" Levi asked impatiently.

"Ah, Yes. I'll be ready when you get here."

"Good. See you then."

"See ya."

The called ended as he sat inside his car, a beautiful mustang in a dark black color. He preferred to keep the hood over but sometimes, when the weather permitted of course, he would just allow it to sit down. The wind blowing through his thin and soft black hair along with it hitting his face was something he actually enjoyed. Not to mention the area was usually beautiful during those times. Then again, those few moments were rare. He could only hope it wasn't too cold or too hot.

He realized he has been there too many times when he remembered the exact route to take to get there the fastest. Even so, Hanji is a little late usually anyways. Still though. As he backed out and began to drive, his mind began to drift off. He couldn't wait to get this over with. He was sick of it. Sick of the sweat. Sick of the weakness. Sick of the feeling that boiled inside his stomach from the nightmares and visions. His grip on the wheel tightened as he took a few turns to get to their house. It hasn't changed one bit.

It was small, yet had enough room for at least two or three people to live. It was simply white with a navy blue door along with the roof as the color pattern. Levi turned off his car and got out, locking it. Let's get this over with. Levi stepped up the stairs and rang the doorbell. He was immediately met by the brunette. 

"Hey Levi!" They gave him a hug. They were wearing a beautiful yellow button down and black pants. 

"Hey-Four-eyes. Are you ready, or not?" Hanji nodded and locked the door behind them as they set off. There was a brief case in their hand, which made him raise an eyebrow but he shrugged it off. If it was important, he would find out later. With that, they both got in the care and left.


End file.
